Modern computing systems continue to evolve in size, shape and functionality. In particular, computing devices continue to decrease in size while functionality continues to increase. For example, designing computing systems with a thin or ultra-thin platform design is becoming an increasing important consideration, while these same systems are expected to function in any number of different configurations. Furthermore, in addition to thin designs, modern computing system designs are also expected to be functional and aesthetically appealing. Traditional computing systems include keyboards and other input devices. These devices occupy valuable space in the platform design and, in the past, have limited the design of computing systems. Consequently, a need exists for a collapsible keyboard for computing systems.